dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Special Beam Cannon
& or & or & & or & or & or & |similar = Dodon Ray Finger Beam Galick Beam Kankousen Unnamed twirling finger beam Sniper Shots }} is an energy wave technique in the ''Dragon Ball'' series, and is one of Piccolo's signature attacks, along with Demon Hand. The technique is a very powerful laser beam created by Piccolo in order to destroy his then-arch-enemy, Goku. Overview The move is performed by touching the index and middle fingers of one hand to the forehead and charging enough ki to attack. Its speed changes to the power level of the user performing the move. When ready, the fingers are extended forward, and two thin energy beams are unleashed from the fingers. One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The resulting beam is quite powerful, drilling through most targets, and exploding on the ones it can't. It can also be used with only one arm (as when Piccolo used it for the first time). The main disadvantage of the attack is the time required to build up enough energy for the focused burst, however, with enough concentration, this can be bypassed. There also exists a two handed version of the technique which is larger and can be fired quicker, this version is charged like a Kamehameha."The Last Blast" In the Ocean dub, the attack is referred to as being the speed of light, as Piccolo reasoned that Raditz had to be "faster than the speed of light" to evade it. Usage Piccolo uses the Special Beam Cannon in a battle for the first time in the battle against Raditz. The first time it is used, Raditz dodges and is only singed by it, though he noted the fact that it managed to shatter his Battle Armor's shoulder guard is something impressive. The second time is a direct hit Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon, killing both him and Goku in one shot; thus, the technique ironically fulfilled its intended purpose to kill Goku. During his training with Piccolo, Gohan transforms into a Great Ape, so Piccolo uses the Special Beam Cannon to destroy the spaceship Goku used to come to Earth, which was projecting the image of the moon in the sky that caused the transformation.Dragon Ball Z episode 18, "The End of Snake Way" During the battle with Nappa in the manga, Piccolo used the two handed version of the Special Beam Cannon, alongside Krillin's Kamehameha in an attempt to kill Nappa, however the Saiyan dodges, in the anime Piccolo instead uses the Makosen. He uses this same move while training with Gohan, only it is blue in color. Piccolo also uses it in the battle with Turles with little effect. The only other time he used it fatally is on Salza, Cooler's top henchman, in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. He also used it to save Gohan from Bojack's Full Power Energy Ball in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. When Piccolo trains with several copies of himself in the episode "The Heavens Tremble" all of the copies fire a Special Beam Cannon at the original Piccolo, only to have it blown away. In the anime, Piccolo uses it additional times when battling Garlic Jr. and as a mental projection created inside Super Buu's mind. The Special Beam Cannon is used frequently in the anime by a number of heroes and villains alike. Gohan uses a very similar move while practicing with Krillin (in a mental battle) on the way to Namek, as if firing only the spiral around the beam, not the beam itself. It is used by Cell against Piccolo in their first battle in Gingertown, but the blast is deflected by Piccolo. Perfect Cell uses the technique while in Multi-Form against Goku during the Cell Games, but Goku evades. He later uses it against Gohan, only to have it deflected. Perfect Cell uses the technique again in Dragon Ball GT, during his battle in Hell against Goku. The Cell Juniors also use the Special Beam Cannon against Gohan during the Cell Games, but to no avail. In the Dragon Ball Z anime, Piccolo fires the technique at Cell during the latter's Kamehameha struggle with Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, with Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Yamcha joining in shortly thereafter. Years later, it is Super Buu (with Piccolo and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks absorbed) who uses the technique, against Gohan who manages to block it but is left severely exhausted and drained.Dragon Ball Z episode 266, "The Old Kai's Weapon" When Vegeta is fighting the thoughts of Piccolo and Gotenks inside Super Buu, the thought form of Piccolo uses the technique but Vegeta dodges the attack and the thought form of Gotenks is hit as a result, causing him to fall but rise back up again.Dragon Ball Z episode 274, "Mind Trap" In Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, when Aka uses the Wahaha no Ha, Piccolo uses an uncharged Special Beam Cannon to destroy it. In the manga version of the God of Destruction Beerus Saga, Piccolo begins to prepare a Special Beam Cannon for use against Beerus after seeing Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks' defeat, but he is stopped by Vegeta. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Piccolo uses an uncharged version of the Special Beam Cannon against Shisami, but however, he manages to dodge it. Later, during the Tournament of Destroyers, Piccolo attempts to use the Special Beam Cannon against Frost to win their fight. Piccolo continuously charges the technique while constantly getting attacked by Frost. However, when Frost blasts Piccolo in his abdomen, the Special Beam Cannon gets fired toward the super resistant barrier Vados created for the tournament arena and destroys it."Piccolo vs Frost! Stake it All on the Special Beam Cannon!" In Dragon Ball GT, Piccolo used it on a Baby infected Gohan to no avail. Piccolo used a fully charged Special Beam Cannon to defeat the Universe 6 Namekians Saonel and Pirina in a single blow, tossing them off the arena and as a result, eliminating Universe 6 completely from the Tournament of Power. Variations *'Special Beam Blast' - A quick-firing Special Beam Cannon that blasts the opponent backwards on hit. Originally used by Piccolo against Shisami in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. It was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 where it appears as an Evasive Skill used by Piccolo, Adult Gohan, and Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed). *'Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon' - The team attack version of the Special Beam Cannon used by Piccolo and Goku to kill Raditz and Goku (who sacrificed his life to defeat his brother) as well. *'Z-Assist Special Beam Cannon' - A variation of the Special Beam Cannon used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse when performing the technique while Piccolo is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Piccolo's soul (which appears as an astral projection of Piccolo performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it, increasing the power of the Warrior's Special Beam Cannon. *'DUAL Special Beam Cannon' - A two-person team attack version which appears as Piccolo's Dual Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. After both users each attack the opponent one performing an initial strike then the other performing a secondary assist successfully, both users will attack the opponent as a pair with Special Beam Cannon. *'Super Special Beam Cannon' - An enhanced variant used by Piccolo in Supersonic Warriors. Also appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'FP Special Beam Cannon' - An enhanced variant that fires a Special Beam Cannon at full power. Appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Kamehame Beam Cannon' - A combination of the Kamehameha and Special Beam Cannon used by Kallohan as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances Piccolo uses the technique in all the video games he is playable, like the ''Gokuden'' series, Dragon Ball Z Arcade, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (where it is Piccolo's Super move and Imperfect Cell's Blast Spark). The Special Beam Cannon's color is green in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, and it is colored purple in the Budokai series, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Super Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball: Tap Battle. Piccolo can use an enhanced version called Super Special Beam Cannon in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. Piccolo and Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan can use a team attack combination of the Special Beam Cannon and Masenko called Masenkosappo '''or simply '''Special Beam Cannon in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 2, Cell Jr. can use the attack, and his version is colored blue. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, this move is used by Future Gohan while in his Super Saiyan form. Warrior-type Namekians can learn the Special Beam Cannon once they reach level 30 in Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, it can be obtained as one of the Standard Hero's customizable Super Attacks and can be equipped for use in either the Standard Hero's normal or Super Saiyan form. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is one of Piccolo's Ultimate Skills. It can also be used by Adult Gohan and can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing the training under Piccolo as their Master. If the Warrior uses the Special Beam Cannon in battle while Piccolo is their current Master then the attack receives a Z-Assist, causing Piccolo's soul to briefly enter the Warrior body making it stronger. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Special Beam Cannon returns as one of Piccolo's Ultimate Skills which can be learned by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Piccolo's Training. There is also a quick-fire variation called Special Beam Blast which appears as one of Piccolo's Evasive Skills and can be also obtained by the Future Warrior by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop in Conton City. As part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC, Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) can utilize Special Beam Blast as his Evasive Skill. After the 1.09.00 Update, Special Beam Cannon can be added to both Adult Gohan and Future Gohan's custom skillsets by purchasing it for 15 TP Medals (30 TP for both characters) in Partner Customization. It can also be added to Perfect Cell and Piccolo's custom skillset through Partner Customization as well. Additionally, Special Beam Blast can be added to Adult Gohan's custom skillset after purchasing it for 5 TP Medals in Partner Customization. When performed by Future Gohan, he will say "How's that? Special Beam Cannon!" while Adult Gohan doesn't even call out its name. Both presumably learned this technique from their mentor in their respective timelines. Piccolo also gains a team attack variation called DUAL Special Beam Cannon as his Dual Ultimate Attack skill which can be equipped to his custom skillset, though he only requires the skill to initiate it as he can perform the secondary assist without it equipped if initiated by a partner. The Future Warrior can learn DUAL Special Beam Cannon after reaching Partner Level (maximum friendship) with Piccolo as an Instructor then speak to him. Piccolo mentions he has been training with Gohan (he doesn't specify which incarnation as their are three different versions of Gohan working as Instructor's in Conton City) lately and it has given him a lot to think about. He notes not every fight is one-on-one and that their will be times when they need to work together such as when they might want to attack the same opponent together from both sides, thus they will need to train for things like that so he explains that is just what they are going to do before telling them to make sure they keep up with him before teaching them DUAL Special Beam Cannon. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Piccolo can use the Special Beam Cannon by expending one bar of ki, similarly to Hellzone Grenade. Piccolo can also charge the Special Beam Cannon to deal more damage, during which he can repeatedly teleport short distances to reposition himself before unleashing the attack. Character meaning *魔 (Ma) = Demon / evil / devil / magic *貫 (Kan) = Penetrate / pierce *光 (Kō) = Light / ray / beam *殺 (Satsu/Sa-) = Kill *砲 (Hō/Pō) = Cannon / gun Trivia *During the battle against Raditz (Dragon Ball Z Kai version), in a flashback where Piccolo fires the Special Beam Cannon, instead of yelling "Special Beam Cannon!" like in the actual fight in the previous episode, he yells "Makankōsappō!", the Japanese name of this technique. He also yells the Japanese name in the Dragon Ball Z Kai Part One DVD. *Ultimately through this technique's variation the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon, it fulfilled Piccolo's original intended purpose for creating it, to defeat and kill Goku (albeit temporarily). It is also one of the few techniques to have actually managed to kill Goku, the others being Semi-Perfect Cell's Unforgivable! Self Destruction technique (however in both cases Goku chose to sacrifice his life and was eventually resurrected) and Goku Black's God Split Cut which he used to kill Goku after Zamasu switching bodies with him in Dragon Ball Super (this event was erased from the history of the main timeline when Beerus killed Present Zamasu before he could kill Gowasu). *Oddly enough, the Special Beam Cannon in Xenoverse series is an unblockable attack (one of the few in the games), despite the fact that Ultimate Gohan was shown blocking it in the anime, and Piccolo himself was capable of deflecting it. It is also the only attack in Xenoverse that is capable of passing through solid objects (in Xenoverse 2 it is one of a handful of techniques capable of passing through solid objects). **However, its status as an unblockable attack may be a reference to Raditz's line about not being able to block the Special Beam Cannon upon scanning Piccolo while he was charging it. Gallery References ru:Маканкосаппо es:Makankōsappo Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves